Dance of the Cucumber
Dance of the Cucumber is the third Silly Song with Larry. It was featured as the "Silly Song" in the fourth episode, Rack, Shack and Benny. Lyrics Announcer: And now it's time for "Silly Songs with Larry," the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Larry will be performing the traditional Argentinian ballad, "The Dance of the Cucumber", in its original Spanish. Bob the Tomato will translate. Bob: Okay, stop the music! What do you mean I can't dance? I can dance! What about Uncle Louie's polka party? Didn't you see me dancing at Uncle Louie's polka party? Larry: No comprendo. Bob: "No comprendo?" I'll show you "no comprendo!" Junior: Mom! Dad! Look over here! Get a picture of me next to the cucumber in authentic Argentinian garb! Dad: Okay, Junior, but we'd better hurry. I think the dwarves have your mother confused with someone else. (Junior’s mom is chased by dwarves) Dad: Say "Peas!" Larry and Junior: Peas! Bob: Alright, that's it, señor! Come over here and let me sing you a song! Larry: ¡Adios, amigos! Announcer: This has been "Silly Songs With Larry". Tune in next time to hear Larry sing ... Larry: Bob is really angry. I hope he doesn't catch me. It's so hard to run with this sombrero on my head. Fun Facts Trivia * The idea for this song was thought up when Mike Nawrocki listened to a song called "Los Americanos" which was a song making fun of the lives of Americans, similar to Larry teasing Bob in this song. * The background used in the song was inspired by Mike Nawrocki's mural. * In the original Latin Spanish dub of Rack, Shack and Benny, all singing parts (except for the ending) are left undubbed, being acknowledged by the announcer claiming Bob translates the song into English. **In the same dub, "Bob is really angry. I hope he doesn't catch me. It's so hard to run with this sombrero on my head" was dubbed, but the person who voiced Larry in that part is unknown. * This is the first time Mike and Lisa Asparagus appear on the countertop. * This song has been featured in Rack, Shack and Benny, Very Silly Songs!, The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, Heroes of the Bible!: Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong!, Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber, Very Veggie Fun!, Happy Together!, and If I Sang A Silly Song. * This is the first time revealing where Qwerty sits at the right end of the countertop wall, if you look closely at the spinning background (in motion blur) when Larry is spinning around singing the lines "Pepino bailarin" and "Pepino cantador". *This was featured on the classroom edition of The Story of Flibber-o-loo. **This was also included in the VeggieTales FitnessHof episode "Der argentische Gurkentanz", albeit with some different sound effects. Inside/Real World References * Junior can be seen wearing Mickey Mouse ears on his head. You can find these ears at Disney World in Orlando, Florida or Disneyland in California. Goofs * In the original Latin Spanish, Arabic, and Japanese dubs of Rack, Shack and Benny, an alternate Silly Song title card was used and at the end, after the first time Larry runs with Bob chasing him to the left of the screen and just before they come up the second time onscreen, Bob is running to the right of the screen before he shows up chasing Larry once again. This animation error has been known both as "Bob's clone" and "Bob's Soul Escaping." **In the Silly Song title card, at the end where Bob chases Larry, they go behind the Silly Song text, due to it being simply pasted on the scene, rather than edited in a way that would allow 3D models to go in front of it, unlike the German dub from the later years that would instead use photoshopped-like techniques of professionally censoring the English text. * The second Brazilian dub has Bob say "Dance, dance, yeah" untranslated. ** In the Russian voiceover seen on Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber, Bob says "dance" 3 times instead of 2 when he says it, leaving out the "yeah" part. * On the 2009 DVD release of Rack, Shack and Benny, the part where Larry says "Adios, amigos!" is not spoken, but Larry still moves his mouth as if he did. * Despite the song being mentioned as an Argentinian Ballad, the pronunciation of Spanish is Neutral Latin American instead of Rioplatense like most speakers of Argentina use, especially in Buenos Aires, and "chango" is a Mexican term for "monkey". However, in the Latin American Spanish dub, the announcer refers this simply as a Latin American ballad, rather than specifically from Argentina, making Larry’s Spanish speaking make a little more sense. * In one scene, Larry clips through the brim of Bob's hat.